The Spiral of Destruction
by CyanideAngel
Summary: It's a Waycest fanfic errm a lot of stuff happens. First piece be honest in reviews but don't be too harsh :


The spiral of destruction.

Chapter 1 –

Mikey –Mum's birthday today. She's in the living room, dad's in the kitchen and Gerard and I have been left in the basement. The first time we've been alone in over 3 years. Today is also my first day home. For the last 3 years I've been in a psychiatric clinic. We haven't spoken in years, not since I started cutting myself and tried to commit suicide, he never forgave me for that. It's really awkward, we don't know what to say to eachother yet we're brothers. Brothers. I hate that we're brothers. That's the thing separating me and Gee from ever becoming a couple. It's wrong, morally and legally I know but I just can't help having feelings for Gee. He doesn't know, he never will.

Gerard – I still can't stand the sight of my brother. Not because I'm angry but because I hate him so much for what he has done to our family, it's teared my mum apart seeing her own son hanging from the curtain pole by a tie. I can't believe how lucky I was to find him in time, he'd only just passed out luckily. I'll never understand why Mikey became depressed. Maybe he has bi-polar or something. He definitely has a mental condition otherwise he wouldn't have been taken away from us and hauled up in the clinic for so long. It's so secretive Mikey knows, mum and dad know. I don't know what it was but one day he just started cutting himself and that's when it started. That's when Mikey Way stopped being my brother.

Chapter 2 –

Mikey – He's still not talking. He has a right to be angry and I deserve to be hated. Loving my brother in a sexual way is completely wrong. He'd never feel the same way and if anyone ever found out I'd be straight back into that clinic and I can't deal with that. I also can't deal with not speaking to Gee. He's the only one that has ever truely understood me. It's like my mind is saying that I shouldn't talk to him – I might do something I really regret but then the other half is saying that I should because he is my brother and right now the only one I love and I can't go on without him. "Gee, it's been a long time, you're my brother and I am so sorry for what I did. It was wrong and selfish and I am so sorry to have put you through that. I understand if you don't want to talk to me but I need you. That's the complete and honest truth." I've rehearsed this moment so many times in my head and now I've done it.

Gerard – "You're right Mikey it has been a while. I'm still angry for what you did, I guess you were never told about my overdose? I survived obviously but I did it because I couldn't bear to see you destroy yourself. If you're the Mikey Way we all know and love then fine be a part of my life because I've missed you but if not then forget it because I can't afford to get hurt again." Wow. I never thought this day would come, it's taken so long but I've finally got my real brother back. "Yeah I'm sorry Gee but I'm back. Um I'm gona go to the bathroom. I need a shower." I waited a while after Mikey had gone to the bathroom. I'd noticed a growing bulge inside his trousers, I thought he must have been thinking about Kurt Cobain or something he's always had a huge thing for him but as I listened outside the bathroom I heard him moaning. He was obviously jacking off. Completely normal right? Until I heard him moaning my name. I just really hope he was jizzing over Gerard Butler and not myself. I'm sick to even think it was about me. I guess I'll just see how things go.

Mikey – I really hope Gee didn't notice the boner I got while talking to him. That would be it. I hope he didn't hear me jacking off in the shower either then he'd definitely know something was up. I need to tell him though. I can't take this anymore. I love my brother. I'm gay and I love my brother. This is tearing me apart. I feel like a sick individual like everything I do turns to disgust and shame. I've fallen in love with the worst person possible and I need to tell him.

Chapter 3 –

Mikey – It's Sunday. Mum and Dad are always out Sunday and don't come home till Monday this is my perfect chance to tell Gee the truth. "Gee! Come upstairs please. I need to talk to you. It's important."

Gerard – "Oh hey Mikey, you wanted to talk to me?" "Well Gee I have to tell you something but before I do promise you won't tell anyone or hate me. If you hate me then just shoot me. I can't take anymore hate, okay?" "Well alright then but I won't shoot you cause I won't hate you. I've spent the past 3 years hating you and it was a waste of precious time so go on what do you need to tell me?"

Mikey – Oh gosh. Here goes. "Well the thing is I think I love you. Not as a brother. As a man, as a person. In a sexual way." I could feel myself getting harder and harder. I jumped on Gee and kissed him and to my surprise he kissed me back. He then pulled away "Mikey this may be wrong and illegal but I'm quite happy to go along with this so long as it never gets out, okay?" He then took his shirt off and carried on kissing me. I unzipped his trousers, he had a semi so he gave me a handjob while I tried to suck his cock. It was good. Really good, I'd never felt more fantastic in my life. We stripped off and had sex, we were no longer virgins so it wasn't that serious. Suddenly the door knocked – it was Frank. "Gee! Geee! Are you there? Answer this god damn motherfucking door!" "Gee don't worry, leave it. He'll be back later right? I'm enjoying this too much."

Gerard – "Fine I'll leave it. Now where were we?" Mikey continued to suck me off and we were really getting into it until the bedroom door opened. I turned around to see Frank standing there I'd forgotten he had a key. "Mikey, we're in shit." I couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was I cheating on my boyfriend of 2 years but I was cheating on him with my brother. My own brother. The next thing I know Frank was sick on the floor, collapsed in a flood of tears and he started cutting his arms to shreds with Mikey's razor. I'd been friends with Frank forever and not once has he ever cut himself. I'm ashamed that I could have done this to him. "I'm sorry Frankie, I can explain." "No Gee you can't. There's no explanation for this, it's sick. I should go to the police but I can't cause I love you too much. I can't believe you've done this Gee. I thought you were different from every other motherfucker in this world."

Chapter 4 -

Mikey – I can't believe I've caused so much shit for Gee. I never even knew that he had a thing with Frank, I went away before all that started and I've only been back home a few days – I guess he just didn't have time to tell me. The most worrying thing is what if he tells our parents, school, the police? That would literally end our lives. We'd just be locked up and forgotten about. Everyone we know would disown us because of how sick we've been. I've been back 4 days and I've already broken the law and split my brother and his boyfriend up. I wish Gee hadn't of found me that day.

Frank – I have no clue what to do about this whole situation, my boyfriend of 2 years. The boy I lost my virginity to cheated on me, not with any old guy but his own BROTHER. My heart is breaking, I just didn't think he was capable of cheating let alone incest. I can't go to the police, then I couldn't see Gee at all and that would tear me apart. As much as I hate him right now I still love him to pieces. I'm going to Ray's. "Hey bro it's me Frankie I'm coming round yours in half an hour. Need to talk xxx"

Ray – "I can't believe it Frankie. I really can't. Don't go to the police though. Not yet, it might have been a complete one off but if you see it again I'd start worrying man." I seriously can't believe what's happened. How can I look at Mikey and Gee straight in the face at school? This is real bad.

Frank – _"The maximum sentence for incest is life imprisonment. Although it depends how many times the offence has been committed and how serious it was. Usually if it's just a one off then it's either a slap on the wrist, suspended sentence or 100 hours community service. Thanks for the anonymous call and if the incident happens again call us and we'll investigate. Thanks again." _I feel so much better now I've spoken to the police. I'm not gona tell Gee I don't even know how to talk to him right now.

Gerard – I can't believe how much I fucked up my relationship with Frank. I love them both, in a weird kinda way. I wish he'd see that but seriously who would understand? I really hope he doesn't go to the police. I need to sort things out. The only way to fix this right now is with my razor. I haven't used a razor for this in over 4 years now I don't want to start this again but maybe it might make me feel better.

Chapter 5 –

Gerard - Oooooh pretty, bright lights! I freaking love lights. Hey where the fuck am I! _"You're in hospital, when you cut yourself you did some serious damage to the main artery in your left arm. You lost a lot of blood and fell into a coma. You've been asleep for 3 weeks Gerard!" "_Oh mum, dad...Mikey. I'm so sorry guys I really am. I don't know why I did it. I really am. Mum. I'm so sorry to put you through this. Please don't send me to the clinic! I don't wanna go there. I'm fine, I am. I just got a bit down that was all – like my life wasn't going anywhere. Oh I am so sorry guys." I can't believe this happened – all because of what me and Mikey did. I need to sort myself out and I need to apoligise to Frank. "Mum, dad, Mikey can you all go home? I need to talk to Frank...alone. I'm sorry. I'll phone you later though? And you can spend the whole day here tomorrow I just need to talk to Frankie on his own. A lot of stuff has happened that needs sorting. Sorry."

Frank – "Gee! I'm so glad you're okay. I was really worried, you've pissed me off so much but I wouldn't wish this on you. I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did about you and Mikey. I've kinda learnt to accept it. Sounds weird I know but can we still be a couple? I mean that's if you want to I don't know what the situation with Mikey is..." Wow. Did I really just forgive him for incest? What the actual fuck. I called the police on him. I'm such an awful person. "Gee, I'm sorry. I...I...I called the police on you. They're not going to do anything as it was an anonymous call. I'm so sorry!" "Frankie...DON'T GO FRANK!" Wow. He's gona hate me. I've gotta get home I've got to go. NOW! Oh my God. The police are here. The call was anonymous! Why's this happening? "_Hello Mr Iero. My name is Detective Inspector Golding. We're here to investigate an accusation of Incestual activity between Way and Way. We're here to gather some information." _"Look I'm really sorry but I can't talk right now, I'm feeling quite ill to be honest I think I'm gona go back to the hospital. Sorry, call me." Oh my fucking God! I need to sort this. "Mikey! MIKEY! ANSWER THIS FUCKING DOOR. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. Thank fuck for that now pack your stuff leave a note for your parents and jump in my car. No time for questions just do it!"

Mikey – What the fuck is going on! "Alright Frank slow down the car! Where are we going what's happened?" "Mikes the police know about you and Gee. I told them so I'm fixing this. We're running away. We're just going to get Gee, I have a house in New York that my aunt left me before she died I know it's a bit of while away but we should be safe there. I'm so sorry." Oh my God. "Frank you bastard."

Frank – "We're here to see a Way?" "I'm sorry sir that's not possible, he's with the police at the moment."

Chapter 6 –

Gerard – I thought I'd gotten away with it. Oh my God they're gona have to talk to Mikey he's only 15! I can't believe this is happening. "_Did you have sexual intercourse with your brother?" _"Yes I did. There was a handjob and a blowjob too. That's all you need to know right? Just lock me up." "_Mr Way there is no need to worry, you're not going to be punished for this and neither is your brother. It's a one off crime." _Wow this is better than expected I can't believe how we managed to get away with it. Oh I've got a text from Frank "Hey Gee, me and Mikey have gone to New York for a bit see you in 2 weeks. Sorry for the short notice bro. Hope everything went okay with the police xxx" Ah well I'll see them in a couple of weeks.

3 days later.

"_The two bodies were found at 1.07am 30__th__ May 2011. Mr Gerard Way was found dead in his hospital bed while Mr Mikey Way was found dead in a public toilet. Post mortems are being carried out at 3pm today to establish the cause of death. We are treating this as a double murder and the Way family have been put into a safehouse. If you have any information regarding this crime please call crimestoppers anonymously. Thanks for your help."_

Chapter 7

Frank – I can't believe this has happened to those 2, Gee and Mikey how can they be dead and why would anyone want to murder those two? I mean yeah we're not exactly the coolest bunch of kids at school but nobody gives us any trouble. Not ever, these guys were 2 of my best friends.

Ray – Woa. Gee and Mikey dead. Can't believe this – I guess at least they died together as a happy couple. Everything has been torn apart, the band, our lives, their lives, our friendships. It's so wrong and so unusual. Why the Way family? What did they ever to do the world?

"_Both Gerard and Mikey Way died of a drugs overdose. It is still being treated as a murder case."_

3 weeks later

"_DI Golding and PC Plod have been arrested on suspicion of murder. It seems they were the investigating officers into the case of incest now known as "Waycest" and they were very extreme about incest and felt the need to take matters into their own hands. They have been sentenced to life imprisonment and the Police Service offer their deepest condolences to the Way's family and friends."_

"Frank Iero was found dead in his flat 3 days after the verdict. Ray Toro also commited suicide the day after Mr Iero was found dead. This was a tragic case where four young boys died at the account of jealous police officers. We are extremely sorry."


End file.
